


名姝

by mukurokc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 樱井翔正试图把自己的初夜给交出去，没人知道为什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①烟管之雨频来：キセルの雨が降るようだ。  
> 出自歌舞伎剧目《助六由缘江户樱》，游女会将自己的烟管递给中意的客人，如果客人也有意就会接过烟管。此处形容助六十分受欢迎。  
> ②太夫：最高级的游女。  
> ③张见世：張り見世。女郎屋面向客人的方向放着许多类似栏杆的东西，游女们坐在座敷里，客人们就隔着栏杆仿佛隔着牢笼鉴赏笼内的游女们。  
> ④一盏茶:大概10-15分钟。

“少主，就非得是今天吗”  
阳炎捧着一把乌黑的长发灵巧的编成发髻，眼中流露出一丝不忍。  
“你懂什么，就要是今天才好”  
樱井少当家看着阳炎那副样子不屑的撇了撇嘴  
“我都听雪风姐姐说了，今天有大客人要来。听说是跑船的，几个月甚至是几年才回来一次，每次回来都会来咱们吉原挥霍一笔，慷慨得很。而且听说其中还不乏面容英俊体格强壮的青年男子，那领头的更是个“烟管之雨频来“*的才俊呢。头一次就遇上这样的客人，可是一般人求都求不来的好事“  
说着樱井懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，眯着眼睛对着镜子理了理发鬓。  
“可是，可是少主，今天是您二十岁的生日啊”  
阳炎再也不忍看下去，红着眼圈退到一旁捂住了嘴。

这家游廓的少当家樱井，此刻不知为何正身着游女的衣服，梳了发髻化了妆，对着镜子细细端详着自己的装扮。  
他是这游廓的主人的独生子，从小在这吉原长大，生母也是极其宠着他，是外人眼中两国数一数二的纨绔。  
但这个中辛酸，也只有少数人才真正了解。

“二十岁自是可以挂牌的年纪了，若叶姐姐二十有三的时候都是太夫*了。”  
樱井瞟了一眼阳炎，见她还是这副哭哭啼啼的模样，便站起来扶着她的肩膀将人往外推  
“好了好了，你去看看有没有什么别的事情做，老是在我这哭哭啼啼的做什么，闹得我心里怪不痛快的”  
“少主……您这又是图什么呢”  
阳炎拗不过他，最后还是掩着面走了。

图什么……图什么呢。  
樱井看着镜子里的自己陷入了一时的沉默。

 

又一次撞到人，松本深深的鞠躬道了歉之后拔腿就没了命的跑，直到周围不剩几个人了才停下来跌坐在地上大口喘着气。  
这是他第一次跟着及川家的叔叔跑船，身边人壮实的体格和狂野的风格看得他又喜又怕，但是就在他踌躇满志的准备好了出发时，那群人拍了拍他瘦弱的肩膀，在他的咳嗽声中大笑着说要带他去个“好地方”。  
那群人口中的好地方会是什么正经地方才是见了鬼呢。  
“小子你都十八了，是时候学会做个大人的滋味了”  
前辈的藤木朝他挤了挤眼睛，指了指身边的游女  
“这些姐姐们都是极有经验的，给你个童子鸡开荤算是奢侈了，今天老大请客，你就自己找个看得上眼的玩去吧。大哥我就不奉陪了。”  
说罢领着游女有说有笑的走了。  
留他一个人不知所措的站在路中间，明明周围被关在“笼子”里的是游女们，他却觉得被关起来围观的是自己才对。  
甚至有几个胆大的游女见他这番青涩的模样便嬉笑着娇声唤他过去，他这才受不住的逃跑。

静静地坐在张见世*角落里的樱井看到的就是这幅景象。  
跑船的小新人，指不定多久后才会回来，命不好说不准就回不来了。青涩的模样多半是个雏儿，看这衣料也不像是个有钱人家的……倒是正好。  
他撩起衣袖拿起了脚边的烟管，衔在嘴里点燃了，悠悠的递了出去。  
男孩儿看到他的时候那副神色好似个受惊的小鹿，他微微扬起唇角，用自己最软媚的声音哄道  
“好哥哥，接了这烟管吧”  
见少年还是犹犹豫豫的甚至又要拔腿就跑，他只好做出一副委屈要哭的表情  
“哥哥是嫌樱脏吗，樱这身子还没别人碰过呢。今天是第一次，偏偏来的哥哥们一个个都是壮实的，我这身子怕是受不住……”  
说着竟是泪珠子要滚下来了，少年犹豫着想要接了这烟管，又像是怕烫手似的缩回去了。  
樱井见状道只差一口气了，连忙又可怜道  
“也罢，哥哥自是看不上樱这烟管。看来今天樱的命运不是要遭一顿毒打，就是要被弄死在床上了”  
“你别！哎，我接了就是”  
少年懊恼的接过他的烟管，拿着的姿势极其别扭，不像是拿着烟管，倒像是拿着笔。  
樱井抬起袖子看似擦去脸上的泪水，实则在袖子底下憋笑。

“哥哥请跟我来”  
樱井拉着少年的袖子状似羞涩的低头用余光瞟着人。  
仔细一看倒是个清秀的小少爷，作为第一次的人也不算太坏。  
樱井心里盘算着更是高兴了几分，将人领到了准备好的房间，拉上了障子就娇滴滴的贴了上去。  
“樱该怎么称呼哥哥？”  
少年整个人脖子以下瞬间红透了，视线盯着飘摇的烛火就是不肯看他。  
“松本……润”  
“润哥哥~”  
樱井非常上道的叫了一声，这下可好，松本脖子以上的地方也红得滚烫。  
“樱的全名叫樱云，哥哥叫人家樱就好”

戏弄纯情小少年的感觉意外的好。  
樱井自身其实也是个实打实的雏，但是他在这吉原长大，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么，那些事听的见的多了，自然也就会了。  
他坐到松本怀里，捻起果盘里红色的果实送到松本唇边  
“这是及川老板打点的番石榴，听说是西域的好东西呢，润哥哥尝尝“  
松本僵硬的张开嘴，囫囵吞枣的就将那所谓的“好东西”给吞了，连味道也没尝出来，却见樱井惊呼着  
“哥哥！这核不能吃，快吐出来！”  
松本听了顿时咳嗽起来，倒不是因为自己吞了那核，而是因为在这么漂亮的妹妹前丢了大人。  
他当初果然还是应该跑掉的。  
松本在这边懊恼，一方樱井倒是更觉得这人可爱，又拿了几个石榴不容拒绝的塞进松本嘴里，还没等松本开嚼就自己贴上了松本的唇，小舌灵活的探进松本依旧傻傻的微张的唇内又将那石榴勾了回来。  
这边的松本已经彻底傻眼了，等他回过神来，樱井已经在自己的嘴里嚼烂了石榴将汁水渡进他的嘴里，又将手指探入自己嘴里抠出了核丢在了托盘上。  
纤长白皙的手指和猩红的舌头与沾着汁液的嘴唇，柔软的触感仿佛还残留在舌尖……

这事樱井也是第一次尝试，虽然自己也羞的耳根通红，但是……他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉不坏。  
再次扑上去试图索要亲吻，这次樱井却没能得逞。松本不知道哪里来的勇气直接抱着樱井将他扑倒在地上，在樱井震惊过后的调笑声中含着樱井的唇用力的吸吮着。  
二人之间的亲吻青涩而毫无章法，似是小兽之间撕咬只遵循着本能行动，原始而狂热。  
然而松本到底是没有经验，除了亲嘴也想不出什么别的亲热方法，就搂着樱井一直亲个不停。樱井虽然被亲的也很舒服，但他的计划可远远不只这样。  
虽然本来是想着要吹灭蜡烛的，不过为了这天他可是准备完全，即使是在这样的光照下他也有自信不会被发现。

他快速的解开自己的衣衫，拉着松本的手向里探去  
“好哥哥，快摸摸我”  
在亲吻的间隙里勉强吐出的轻声细语却像是魔咒般放大了一百倍直刻进了松本脑海里，好像这世上除了樱井的话以外再也没有别的声音能入了他的耳朵。  
他的手在少年青涩的身体上细细探索着，不肯放过一寸的肌肤。樱井虽不似女子般柔软丰腴，却幸而生的纤长白皙，皮肤称不上吹弹可破也算是滑嫩可手。若是他这胸前缺少的二两肉引起怀疑了，用发育不良搪塞过去便好。  
然松本从小是个老实的，哪里见过女人的身子，此时见了樱井的裸体只当女人那处就是这样的，哪有那个闲工夫去想什么二两肉，一心扑在探索这幅身子上，亲亲这里，舔舔那里，弄得樱井又痒又舒服，不自觉的夹着腿扭起腰。  
松本像个嗷嗷待哺的婴孩般埋在他胸前又揉又吸，樱井真真觉着自己要像那些画本里写的那样化成一滩春水了。但是仅仅这样还不够，他清楚地知道自己的内心渴求着更多的东西。樱井颤抖的手缓缓探进了自己下身那块禁地，连沐浴时都不敢细看的那处如今正因为情欲而微微湿润，他咬着牙狠狠了心，抚了上去。

松本像个饿极了正吃奶的娃娃，埋在樱井胸前久久不肯起身，原本粉嫩的胸前两点如今红肿不堪，倒真像是两颗多汁的石榴缀在胸前，要不是他还有点神智，怕不是真要像个奶娃娃似的把这奶头都给咬破了。  
他意犹未尽的抬起头来想拉着樱井再来几个亲吻，却发现小家伙憋红了脸要哭不哭的看着他。  
“怎么了樱……樱妹妹，是我弄得你不舒服吗”  
樱井正因为自己不得章法的手法快感得不到纾解，见松本这么问拉着松本的手又羞又急  
“我、我……哎呀，你、你自己看吧！”  
说完便是一咬牙，竟是朝着松本大喇喇的打开了双腿。  
第一次见到女人私处的松本看的眼睛都直了，樱井那块一根杂毛都没有，从小腹一直到肉缝为止一片白花花的晃人眼，粉嫩的私处就像是被硬生生从贝壳里撬出来任人观赏的贝肉一般。

前文也说到了，樱井是这游廓的少当家，是这里的妈妈的亲生儿子，理应是个不折不扣的男儿身，怎么会有这女人才有的雌穴呢？  
原来这便是樱井变成了纨绔的原因，他天生是个雌雄同体的畸形，他的母亲觉得是因为自己干的行当报应到了自己孩子身上，于是便加倍的宠溺孩子。樱井又是个犟脾气，多年来因自己这个怪物似的身体时时隐忍，既怕让人发现，也不肯让人小瞧了去。

今日樱井穿上女装坐进张见世的原因也正在于此。  
他这身子的事情除了接生的婆婆和他家老太婆以外只有他自己和贴身伺候的丫头阳炎知道。他家老太婆那么高傲的一个人，看着自己却带着怜悯与悔恨的眼神他永远也摆不脱。他自己也清楚，他这男不男女不女的身子怕是一辈子都不能娶妻生子了，若是让人瞧了去，不要说被耻笑，被哪家少爷看上强抢了去当玩物也不是没可能，再加上他这容貌……

可是他又哪能甘心就这么臣服于命运，今天是他成年的日子，也是他决定彻底的叛逆一次反抗一次的日子。  
这可能是他人生中第一次也是唯一一次的情事了。  
虽说他有女穴可供使用，但他男人的那话也长在前边，他为了今天特意从男娼馆那边学来了将老二藏起来的技术。有些客人有些特殊的癖好，喜欢让男娼们装女人，就让他们把那话连着蛋慢慢塞到大腿之间的肉里去，再用黏米糊粘起来，做成女穴的样子，若不是仔细看几乎分辨不出来。再加上樱井本身就有个偏小的女穴，这样加起来倒是正好。

他为了不露出端倪认真的和姐姐们学了些技术，又将身上有的没的杂毛都剃光了，此刻就像个剥壳的鸡蛋般白嫩光滑，全身赤裸裸的暴露在松本的目光下。

 

松本艰难的咽了下口水，小心翼翼的伸手戳了一下那粉嫩的软肉，刚一碰到樱井便全身颤抖了一下。  
“怎么样？有什么感觉？”  
松本的小心翼翼让樱井气急败坏  
“这样能有什么感觉！你再多弄弄，再用力些”  
刚才还温声细语的妹妹突然变得娇蛮了起来，松本也不气，只觉得樱井生气的样子也可爱的很。但是他又哪懂怎么弄这个，再加上樱井这娇艳的模样惹得他也欲火焚身，只是怕吓着了这惹人怜爱的妹妹才慢慢腾腾的。如今这樱井一催，他也顾不上矜持了，手覆上去就蹂躏起来。

也不知道自己是不是有受虐的癖好，樱井发现自己在松本粗暴的动作下竟升起了一丝异样的快感。他扭着腰在地上蹭，一双长腿怎么搁都不对劲便干脆缠上了松本的腰。松本似是因此受到了鼓舞，三下五除二的褪去短裤撩开兜裆布就挺进了樱井的身子。  
似被打中间撕裂般的疼痛几乎让樱井立刻就后悔了，疼得眼冒金星的樱井咬着牙去推身上的松本，刚动了一下就出了一身的冷汗。  
可还没等他把松本怎么着呢，身上的人竟哭的抽抽搭搭的，鼻涕泡都快冒出来了。  
我还没哭呢你哭什么啊！  
樱井瘪着嘴瞪了松本一眼，松本却没看着似的凑上来巴着他的脖子胡乱的亲他的脸，一边亲还一边嚎  
“妹妹……樱妹妹……等我回来，等我回来我就娶你”  
等你回来了那都猴年马月了，指不定你的“妹妹”都跟过多少男人了，到时候你这傻小子可还愿意要么。  
樱井暗暗埋怨，可心里那点甜蜜的滋味却是消不去。

松本只顾着自己一股莽劲儿往樱井身体里撞，樱井却只觉得每一下都像硕大的沙砾在蚌肉里划似的钝痛不已。他难受的蜷起身体，窝在松本的肩头哼哼，心里暗道难道那些姐姐平时受的都是这种苦难，却还要装作欢愉的样子哄客人开心？  
樱井可谓是咬碎了一口银牙，不知忍了多久，下身由被钝器捅穿般得剧痛变为麻木，身上的傻小子终于泄了身。  
樱井眼冒金星的晕乎了半天才惊觉，松本这么个小处男，哪能坚持得了多久，实际上才过去了不到一盏茶*。  
一想自己还有大半个夜晚的苦难要受樱井就差点白眼一翻昏死过去，内心只能盼望着松本也是没经验的会就这么放过他。

此刻松本正躺在他身边喘着粗气，樱井的身子本就不同于一般女子，那处真可谓是紧窄湿热，松本几乎想变成一条淫蛇钻进去筑巢。  
他搂着樱井亲了又亲，却见樱井瞟了眼下身，两眼一翻差点晕过去，白着小脸闭上眼不看他。  
他这才发现樱井的下身绽开了一朵血色的花，虽说他听别人说初夜就是会流血的，可见妹妹的脸色，难道是将她弄疼了?  
这样一想松本就更觉得亏欠樱井几分，只觉得樱井装睡是不想再受这苦了，便心疼的亲亲他的眼睑，窝在他身边一起睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

“拜托您了，请一定要帮忙！”

看着深深低下头的男人阿红无奈的叹了口气。  
“真是的，我们是租赁屋，可不是万事屋啊”*

 

离开了出云屋的松本心事重重的进了一家酒馆。  
现在还是晌午，酒馆里稀稀落落的坐着几个客人，他上二楼挑了个靠窗的位子坐下，让店员给他温了一壶酒。  
底下又一个穿着红衣的女子经过，他心头一动差点站起来追过去，半晌又苦笑了一下只是摇了摇头继续喝酒。  
自那以来已经过了五年了。  
他将腰带上别着的烟管拿在手上，细细抚摸着朱罗宇*上刻着的樱花纹路。

当初他不懂事情，只想把这烟管拿了做个念想，后来才听说这是拿来做定情信物的，若是他收了这烟管，就得把人赎回家，他自是有这意思，可等他回来都不知是多久后的事了，只希望樱妹妹没有因此受罚才好。

他在离家跑船的过程中不知多少次遇上了差点再也回不来的风浪，遇见了多少挫折苦难，正因有这烟管随时陪伴在他身边，才让他坚持下来。  
好不容易五年过去了，他也赚了一笔大钱，回来这边正筹办着开个酒楼。不说富甲一方，就算是樱妹妹成了花魁他也有信心能把人娶回来。  
可偏偏这游廓还在，人却不是他心心念念的那个人了。  
他一开始以为是樱妹妹已经被人赎走了，当下心里一震，过大的打击下让他腿一软差点摔倒。可仔细一打听，却说五年前他们这游廓根本就没有叫樱云的游女。  
可他那晚的经历却是真真切切的，手上拿着的这烟管也证明那绝不是一场梦，那这好好的人，怎么会说没就没呢？  
其他人只说他是撞了鬼，及川家的老大也告诉他那晚他付钱的时候压根就没松本的份，只收了他两铜钱的茶水钱。  
可松本却坚信这其中必有蹊跷，他无意在将军那打听到出云屋解决问题很有一套，这才拉下面子去求了人家。还好阿红小姐是个好心肠的，答应了他。

 

转眼一个月过去了  
酒楼“松屋”开张，老板宴请四方，不少附近的有名有脸的人都收到了请帖。  
樱井将这烫金的请帖夹在指尖把玩，只觉得这老板字写得端正，人倒是有不少小心思。  
他们这里是只有那些真正的权贵才光顾得起的高级定制和服店，这“鹤屋”的名字一般人只怕是听都没听过。这小子初来乍到却已经摸到了他们这里，倒是有些门道。  
“想在我家做衣服，也得看你有没有这个本事”

 

一周后  
“请出示您的请帖”  
樱井身边的那珂上前将请帖递过去，伙计一看，顿时眼睛一亮  
“您就是鹤屋的老板？我们老板等候多时了，您这边请”  
说着竟是将他带到一个雅间。  
他挑了挑眉，那珂立刻看向那伙计  
“怎么是单间？”  
这宴会自然是要大家坐在一起喝酒作乐才热闹，这老板倒好，给客人们都弄进了单间，是怕客人们之间见面会坏了自己什么好事不成？  
“这是我们老板吩咐的，鹤屋的老板独有的安排，您进去了就知道了“  
那珂还要说什么，樱井抬手制住了她。  
这单间虽有些不妥，却也正和他意。本来他带那珂来就是让她替自己挡酒的，这小丫头看上去瘦瘦小小的，实际上是个酒罐子，千杯不醉。如今安排成单间，倒是省了这些麻烦。  
自己虽然也不是不胜酒力，但是万一他喝醉了弄出了什么事端……这后果他可担待不起。

自他入座后这菜就一道道的上来了，味道和卖相都算是上乘的，连见多识广的樱井也不由得赞叹，而且这松屋老板更是不知道从哪里打听来了他的喜好，蛤蜊、生蚝和扇贝等海鲜样样齐全，做法也是多种多样，鲜得樱井舌头都快掉下来了。  
那珂是个木头舌头，对吃的没追求，又正是爱玩的年纪，樱井便放她出去了。  
眼瞅着菜上齐了，传菜的侍女们也退了下去，樱井眯着眼揉了揉圆滚滚的小肚子，满足的呵了口气。

趁着四下无人正舒服的快要躺下的樱井突然觉得背后一股阴风，他抖了一抖，发现这窗不知什么时候开了个缝。他赶紧起来要关窗，谁料不关还好，这一关窗，房内的烛火不知为何全熄灭了。  
“难道是风吹的？”  
怕黑的樱井哆哆嗦嗦的要出门去叫伙计，不料最里面一盏灯笼噗的一声突然亮了起来，一张人脸出现在那亮光里。  
樱井吓得当场惊声尖叫起来，使出全身的力气就要飞奔出去，但是这门不知为何被锁上了，吓得樱井眼泪都飚出来了，一边哭嚎一边拍门。  
“樱妹妹，别跑啊妹妹，是我……”  
听到这称呼樱井顿时一愣，呆呆的打了个哭嗝看向那光里的人。  
刚才事发的突然，这一细看果然轮廓是像那个破了自己处的小少爷，只是看上去比那时成熟了不少。  
“是……你？”  
“是我啊，我回来娶你了，妹妹”  
那男人的影子随着灯笼一点点接近，樱井只能在角落里缩成一团瑟瑟发抖  
“你、你不要过来了！不是我害得你啊，当年我也是迫不得已，你、你就放下快成佛吧“  
樱井朝着男人的方向拜了又拜，紧闭着眼睛不敢看。  
却只听耳边一声轻笑，身子落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“抓到你了”

樱井颤抖着睁开眼睛，眼前嘴角含笑的男人分明有着温度，他摸了摸男人的脸，然后猛地推了他一把  
“好端端的作甚扮鬼吓人！我看你果然是不安好心！”  
“哪有，我这不是想给我们的重逢添上点氛围吗，樱妹妹~”  
听到男人如此叫他，樱井身子顿时一僵，别扭的侧过头去  
“谁、谁是你的妹妹，休要胡说，看清楚了，我可是个男的”  
“我看的可清楚了，我不止看的清楚，还摸得清楚呢”  
说罢竟是要将手探进他两腿之间去了。  
樱井气的踹了松本一脚，站起身来整了整衣服  
“你个登徒子，先是装神弄鬼，又、又……我看这地方就是你搞的鬼！难不成，你就是这松屋的老板？！”  
“樱井少爷果然聪明，不愧是一手做起了鹤屋的大老板。“  
松本趁着人因他的话僵直在原地的空档拉着人的手又抱到自己怀里。  
“你可知我找你找得有多苦……”  
松本将脑袋埋进樱井的颈子，眷恋的深深吸了一口气。  
“谁、谁要你找了”  
樱井自知理亏，虽然嘴上还不承认，倒也不拒绝松本的亲近了。  
“我在那海上漂泊的时候，没有一分一秒不是在想你的”  
说着手就要钻进樱井的和服下摆，被樱井一下打掉。  
“你有那好好的父母不想，想我做什么”  
“父母自然也想，但想你是不一样的想”  
松本嘿嘿一笑，在樱井粉嫩的脸蛋上亲了一口，再次坚持不懈的将手伸进去，这回没遭到樱井的阻拦。

自那次初夜之后，樱井只道自己怕是再也没有和他人亲热的机会，再说要是那档子事就是这么不舒服的话，一辈子不要也罢。  
这几年来他又忙着做生意，给鹤屋跑关系，每一道工序都要亲自监管，这才有了今天的成就，就更没心思去想那档子事。  
如今松本回来了，倒是又给了他一些念头。

见樱井对自己不那么抗拒了，松本拉开和服的领口亲吻着樱井白嫩的脖颈，手在他的大腿上徘徊。他顺着樱井的颈子向上舔咬樱井的耳垂，还发现了男人的耳洞，不由得又逗弄了一番。  
樱井的呼吸已经明显的急促了起来，手不知道该搁哪的揪着自己的衣角。  
松本见状亲了亲樱井的后颈，这次他有的是时间，一定要把上次错过的都给补回来。  
当他把舌头伸进樱井耳朵里时樱井再也坐不住了，声音都打着颤  
“别，那里脏”  
“乖，别动，你一点都不脏”  
松本这倒真不是客气，樱井的耳朵粉粉嫩嫩的，耳朵边上还有一层细细软软的白色绒毛，可爱得很。  
一边玩着樱井的耳朵，松本的手也没闲着，在樱井的紧实滑嫩的大腿上又揉又掐的，过足了手瘾。  
见樱井的身子彻底软下来了，他轻柔的将樱井放倒在地上，解开了他的腰带，三两下就把人扒的干净。  
樱井哼了一声，下意识的去遮自己的下身，手伸到一半却被松本给拦了下来。  
见松本盯着自己那畸形的下体，樱井又是羞又是恼的踹了松本一下  
“看什么！”  
松本也不生气，捉住樱井的脚丫子亲了一口。  
“我在想你果然是有老二的，那时候你是怎么做到的？把这个给藏起来”  
说着松本就握住樱井已经半硬的阴茎撸动了一下。  
樱井顿时受不住的低吟出声，脚掌抵着松本撑起来的胯下磨蹭。  
“你……你管那么多做什么，快点儿……”  
松本“嘶”的倒吸了一口冷气，在樱井白嫩的大腿根儿上恶狠狠地掐了一下，这个妖精！  
他放开樱井的老二，爬上去揽着他亲。

你刚亲过我的脚，又来亲嘴？  
樱井在心里有些忿忿的想，不过很快他就被松本亲的七荤八素的，腰都软了不说，下身更是湿了一块，湿的还不是前边的老二，是那雌穴……  
好不容易被松开之后的樱井大口喘着气，眼睛里都是水雾，却还不忘了瞪着松本。  
当年那个青涩的小子，如今出去了一趟也变成了个房中老手了，也不知这技术是枕了多少双玉臂才练出来的。  
这样一想，樱井竟又觉得有些委屈。  
松本只当是樱井还怨着他，安抚的亲了亲他皱起来的眉毛。  
“上次的时候是我不懂，让你受苦了。这次保你舒服”  
还说！  
樱井一双杏眼瞪得浑圆，他真是快被这个家伙气死了。  
偏偏惹人生气的罪魁祸首一点自觉也没有，正撸起了袖子要大展一下“功夫”。

 

信男人那张嘴还不如信母猪会上树。  
樱井在高潮的时候脑海里不知为什么想起了姐姐们曾经对他说过的话。  
当时姐姐们怎么就没告诉他，男人这张巧舌如簧的嘴，除了能推他们下地狱，还能让他们上天堂。  
松本不知从哪学了一套舔穴的功夫回来，此刻正趴在樱井的两腿之间用舌头撬开了两片软绵的贝肉，将藏在里面的珍珠含得啧啧作响。  
樱井哪见过这个，小脚在松本的肩上又踢又踹，然而却是一点力道也没有，反倒更像是在调情。  
松本见了更是卖力的伺候起来，放过了那颗被蹂躏的红肿不堪的小豆子，攻向了隐秘的入口。  
樱井那入口是真真窄小，松本的舌头也只能堪堪容下。在松本唾液的滋润下，他的舌头已经可以很顺畅的在樱井的窄穴里抽插了，也不知樱井是不是不用这里排泄，尝起来一点骚味也没有，流出来的汁水更是和蜜似的，松本舔得津津有味。  
樱井已经爽的嘴都合不上了，口水顺着脸颊将草席都沾湿了一块，失神的样子诱人的可以。  
松本舔过了雌穴，又去舔他的男根。从来没被使用过的性器此刻高高的耸立在毛发间，和雌穴一样都是粉粉嫩嫩的，松本随便吸了两下就交待在了他的嘴里，浓的让松本怀疑这小家伙是不是自己从来没弄过。

兴致大起的松本手口其上，男根和雌穴都被照顾着，很快樱井就感觉到一股前所未有的快感席卷了身体，和之前那些酸麻的快感不一样，这次是更加绵长的、深入骨髓的、触电般的……  
随着樱井一声拔高的尖叫，一股淫水像泄了洪似的从淫穴中喷出，把埋头作业的松本浇了个透。  
松本先是一愣，随即裂开嘴傻笑起来。  
“妹妹，我说过会说让你舒服的”  
樱井还在过度的高潮中没缓过神来，只觉得眼前一会黑一会白，大腿根都不自觉的抽搐。好不容易快要飞出去的魂儿回来了，第一句却是有气无力的  
“才不是妹妹”  
“好好好，那便是哥哥。小弟服侍的您舒服吗？”  
松本湿淋淋的就爬上来讨吻了，樱井眯着眼看他，只觉得自己有眼光，挑上了这么个俊得滴水的俏公子，至于滴的那水的具体内容他暂时还不愿意细想。  
两人黏糊糊的亲了会儿，樱井只觉得舒服的毛孔都张开了，连一根脚指头都懒得动，就想这么沉沉睡去，但松本哪会这么容易就放过他，把他的两条腿往肩上一抗就把那话儿捅进来了，那感觉，就一个词能形容……

“舒服……”  
樱井抱着枕头哼哼唧唧。  
只是把老二插进来而已，怎么会这么舒服，五年前那上刑般的经历仿佛是个谎言，唯有现在这灭顶的快感才是他可以依靠的现实。  
他放浪的扭着腰迎合着松本猛烈的撞击，那肉刃又粗又硬，还烫得厉害，把樱井下身那点嫩肉操的烂熟红透，两人交合之处甚至泛起了白沫。  
熟悉的快感再次从背脊传上来，饶是樱井已有了经验还是忍不住要被这快感淹没，脚指头蜷得紧紧的，在一次无声的尖叫中再次攀上了高潮。  
松本也终于缴械投降，浓稠的精液尽数射进了湿热紧致的穴内。  
两人身下的榻榻米已经彻底被樱井的潮吹给濡湿，连带着附近的几块榻榻米也像是要遭殃。

松本从樱井身体里退出来，连人带枕头的翻了个个，让樱井趴在地上，屁股高高翘起。  
樱井一点力气也没有了，感觉松本在摆弄他却连眼皮都不想睁开，只道是松本还没要够想再换个姿势，就把脸埋在枕头里打算补个眠。  
谁料松本揉了会那白嫩肉软的屁股，突然离开了。  
樱井只觉得下身凉飕飕的，正哼哼着抗议，突然感觉一股奇异的香气扩散在室内，然后松本竟是掰开了他的臀瓣试探的伸了一个指节进他的后穴。  
樱井脑内顿时警铃大作，他可是听姐姐们说过，有些客人喜欢走后门，但这是真的不舒服，每次那些客人来姐姐们都特别不愿意。  
他正想爬起来抗议，却又因为身体的疲惫跌了回去，只能把脸努力抬起来和松本抱怨。  
“禽兽！要了我前面的第一次，连后面你也不放过”  
“我是好心想让哥哥舒服啊”  
也不知道是不是被这声哥哥叫的美了，樱井想了想，又窝回去了。

松本果然没说谎，开始樱井只觉得又涨又撑，还有些痛楚，但松本很快就找到了诀窍，就和被操雌穴时一样，樱井竟发现后穴里也有一处被操着异常舒服的地方。  
然后他的屁股就自作主张的开始流水，一根指头，两根指头，很快他就吞下了松本的三根指头。  
三根指头容下了，阳物自然也不在话下。  
他的下身早已被各种汁水浇得泥泞不堪，就好像一颗被操烂的水蜜桃似的，骚水顺着肚子一路流到了胸口。  
樱井此刻连呻吟都做不到了，张着嘴身子一阵阵的抽搐，眼睛都翻到脑袋后面去了。  
他的阴茎因为后庭的快感被刺激的一下下的跳动，这样的刺激持续了一会后，精液竟是像尿尿一般从马眼里流了出来。  
而樱井本人呢？则早就因为过度的快感晕过去了。

昏睡过后的事情樱井自己自然是不清楚，他只觉得松本说话的声音吵到他睡觉，就胡乱的哼哼着答应了，至于内容倒是没太听清，只捉到了“娶”、“成亲”几个字……  
他说什么呢，明天再细问吧。  
樱井想着，往松本怀里拱了拱，睡熟了。

 

完.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①neta自《付丧神出租中》  
> ②朱罗宇：烟管上连接吸口和装烟草的雁首部分的身体部分称为罗宇，染成朱色的就是朱罗宇。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于石榴  
> 看过名姝的一定知道这个名场景，然而其实这个意外的是个巧合ww  
> 纯粹就是想让老肖喂本润吃点什么东西，但是毕竟是那个时代又没有大棚，肯定得是应季的水果嘛，然后老肖生日那段时间旬的水果适合用来喂的除了石榴就只有青枣了啊！但是青枣这么脆又这么好吃，根本就不色情嘛！（什么玩意儿  
> 所以说我真的很想放飞自我瞎jb写，但是我的手不允许我放开百度啊！  
> 咳就是想抱怨一下（
> 
> 关于隐藏OO的方法  
> 并不是我编的，我真的很爱考据（x  
> 这里没法超链接，大家去搜一下隐藏下体的方法就会出来一堆啦


End file.
